


Blood of the King

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Once, a wise and benevolent King ruled the Kingdom of Raftel. However, certain greedy individuals wanted power. They had the King overthrown and executed, and took power. However, the King left behind the heir. Now, the usurpers - the World Government - are trying to find and kill the heir in order to preserve their claim to the power.





	Blood of the King

It was a small farm, unassuming, and away from hustle and bustle of main cities and main roads alike. It was owned by a single mother, who lived there with her three sons. The farm was their source of income, and also provided great joy to her boys, who loved living there.

Her name was Rouge, and her boys were Ace, Sabo and Luffy, whom she adored. She would sooner die than let anything happen to them. Which was part of the reason they lived here. The best place to hide the heir to the Kingdom was here, in the middle of nowhere.

She resolved to tell them the truth on their sixteenth birthday, which was in four years' time.

"Time to go to the forest and provide tonight's dinner!" Luffy called out

"Aye!" his brothers chorused enthusiastically

Rouge gave them tender looks as they ventured into the forest. Once they were gone, her expression morphed into a frown.

"Trouble in paradise?" Shanks laughed, stepping out of the house

Shanks was the oldest friend to both her and her husband, the King.

"No, it's just......" Rouge seemed unsure "Will I be able to keep Ace safe?"

"Sure you will." Shanks assured "We'll all help. The current government is filled to the brim with corruption, and people want to see him back in power. So, don't worry, it would all turn out okay."

Rouge smiled at him. His words made her feel a little bit better.


End file.
